


I Saw You Hurt Him

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [72]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, M/M, THIS IS IT MY 100th FIC!!!!, Thorki is only background, ahhhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Can you maybe do a starker fic where tony’s telling peter (in a scene that peter knows he can safeword out of) that he has to suck him off if he wants to work in the lab and go out as Spiderman, and steve who was coming in to ask tony something overhears it and think’s that tony is abusing peter so he tells the avengers and they all try to break them up over a simple misunderstanding (also maybe with a large age gap?) 💖 love ur work pls don’t overwork yourself





	I Saw You Hurt Him

**Author's Note:**

> 100 works!!!
> 
> Warnings: underage (Peter 16, Tony 53) consensual non-consent, slight angst.

Tony smirks and pushes Peter to his knees, glaring down at him. “What makes you think you deserve to work in my lab?”

Peter shakes slightly, eyes wide. “M-Mr. Stark?” He whispers.

Steve pauses at the door, looking in.

Tony smirks more. “Earn the right to work in my lab. Suck my cock.”

Peter’s eyes widen more. “S-sir! I c-can’t, this is bad, please don’t-“

Tony grabs his hair and growls. “Did I fucking ask if you wanted to? Suck my cock or get out of my lab”

Peter tears up, lower lip wobbling. He sniffles and reaches for Tony’s pants, shaking hands undoing his pants. “I’m s-sorry Mr. Stark, I’ve n-never…. never d-done this before…”

Tony gasps, pulling his hair harder. “Virgin? You’ve never even sucked sock before? With that pretty mouth?”

Peter whimpers and blushes. “N-no sir.” He whispers.

Steve hesitates. Does he stop it now, and potentially let it happen when he isn’t here? Or does he tell the others what he saw, and protect Peter in the future?

Tony hums. “Good, I’ll make you choke on it then. Open your mouth.”

No, he has to stop this from happening ever again. He leaves, going to tell the others.

Peter whimpers and takes his cock out, then opens his mouth wide.

Tony hums happily and slides his cock in, all the way to the balls. “God, Kid, so perfect. You sure you never sucked cock before?”

Peter sobs and closes his eyes, tears dripping down his cheeks. He chokes and gags, but holds his jaw open.

Tony groans and brutally uses his throat, enjoying the feeling of Peter’s throat unable to handle it. He finishes down Peter’s throat, pulling back and watching Peter swallow. “Hmm. God, that bit of never having sucked cock before was hot.”

Peter blushes and smiles, standing and kissing Tony’s cheek. “My throat hurts now, thanks for that.” Peter rasps, voice destroyed.

Tony growls and kisses him, marking his neck. “How do you want me to finish you off?” He asks.

Peter blushes and thinks for a moment. “Um… will you eat me out?”

Tony smirks happily. “Only if you kiss me first.”

~

Tony walks up with Peter, talking about what they were doing in the lab. “And so I think you were right, the formula would be better if we-“ he grunts, being pushed against the wall.

Peter gasps and steps forward. “Steve?!”

“Use your words big guy, no need for this.” Tony tries.

Thor steps closer. “You are a bad man.”

Peter steps closer again. “Steve, stop it! What’s going on?”

“I saw him hurt you, Peter.” He says.

Peter blinks. “What?”

“He saw Stark force you to do sexual activities in order to have access to his lab.” Thor says.

Tony bursts out laughing, holding onto Steve’s arm that’s till around his throat.

Peter can’t help but groan, face bright red. “I so told you, Tony! I told you we should make the windows into the lab dark!”

Thor blinks. “Wait, What?”

Tony chuckles and pats Steve’s arm. “It wasn’t real. I didn’t force him.”

Steve loosens his grip and looks to Peter.

Peter blushes and nods. “I’m s-sorry for all of the trouble, Mr. Thor and Mr. Rogers. I um… I asked for him to… to do this…”

“Oh.” Thor says. “Like a sexual fantasy type thing?” He asks.

Peter blushes red and nods. “I’m so sorry this scared you, I’m so sorry.”

Steve Let’s Tony go. “You’re 16. You’re underage.”

Thor places a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “My friend, sometimes it’s important to recognize that the law is not always equal with just or morally correct.”

“It’s not just the law! Peter is too young, anyone would-“

“‘Anyone’ would say my own relationship with my brother is wrong. It matters not. If the Spiderling is consenting, it is not out business.”

Tony smirks and is about to make a smart ass retort when Peter rushes past him, hugging Thor. “Thank you, Thor. For saying that for me. I was so scared everyone would call me a gold-digging whore or something. I’m really really glad that you don’t think that.”

Thor blinks and hugs him back. “Even if you were, it is not my business. Of course I support you, little one.”

Peter blushes red and pulls back. “Th-Thank you.” He says.

Steve sighs. “Fine. You have to tell Pepper.”

Tony pales. “Can we go back to you killing me instead?”


End file.
